


Black

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, mentions of kinks, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: Bαekhyun is nervous about the matching system of the society. When he takes the βDŠM test, he'll be matched with the person who gets the closest score to his.He didn't expect famous CĖØ Pαrk Chαnyėol to get a score of one hundred though.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 164





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> i'll put more tags !! this is just the beginning so im not yet too sure !!

Baekhyun gets up slowly and then goes to the bathroom. He’s being nervous for no reason at all.

He has no reason to wake up at 8 AM when the test will start at 11 AM. It’s not like the Doms are going to be there. They will take the test tomorrow morning so there’s no chance that they’ll see each other. Still, Baekhyun feels like his heart is gonna pop out of his chest. 

He couldn’t even sleep early because of it and he doesn’t even know why. The test is basically a survey of what he likes and what he doesn’t want to do. After the test, it’ll be submitted to the office and he’ll get paired up with a Dom who has the closest score to his test. 

It’s a compatibility test so there’s no reason for him to barely sleep because of it. 

He takes a long shower and carefully picks out what he should wear. Again, no Doms will be seeing him so there’s nothing wrong if he wears a casual outfit. He opens his closet and then browses it before trying on a simple shirt. He thinks it’s too simple so he puts on a cream wool sweater and then puts on some jeans. He puts on his shoes and then goes downstairs to eat his breakfast. 

It’s just 10 AM and the drive to the testing area is about fifteen minutes. He has a lot of time. 

He eats cereal and then brushes his hair down, smiling at the mirror. 

“Are you ready?” Kyungsoo asks and Baekhyun looks up from the mirror. “Yes.”

Kyungsoo is a fellow sub, he’s Baekhyun’s roommate and he’s the only one who has a car between them. Baekhyun is the one who cleans the whole house and then goes to the grocery while Kyungsoo is the one who always drives and cooks. They’ve been bestfriend for almost a decade now so they’re basically siblings at this point. 

They walk outside their small apartment and then go to the front where Kyungsoo’s car is parked.

“Are you nervous?” Kyungsoo asks and Baekhyun nods, “Yes. I barely slept last night.” 

“Me too… It’s not like it’s gonna be anything big.”

“I just want to get it over with,” Baekhyun says.

“Hey- you have to make sure you read everything in the booklet first. You have one hour to read everything in the booklet, it contains all the kinks and rules - whatsoever. You have to know what you like and what you don’t want to try…” 

“Yes… I know. I’ve done it once so I know what I want…”

“I’m just looking out for you. After the test let’s go eat lunch, okay?”

Baekhyun smiles, “Yeah.”

\---------

“You’re Byun Baekhyun? This is your second time taking the test and your testing room is room 614, you’ll be taking the test with three other subs. No talking is allowed so that everyone could focus on the booklets. We’ll be safely monitoring you - a moderator will be there too. After an hour, you’re gonna take an hour-long test. If you finish early, you can review it but if you’re a hundred percent sure of everything, you can submit it to the moderator. If you can’t finish it within one hour, we’ll be giving you another thirty minutes or so. There’s no time-limit in taking the test, you could even resume it on another day to really make sure of everything.” The kind receptionist says and leads Baekhyun to room 614, which is on the sixth floor of the testing area.

Baekhyun opens the door and sees three people inside. He smiles at them and they smile back. The moderator which is a tall guy, asks him to be seated. He takes a seat on one of the chairs and the moderator walks up to him with a booklet in his hand.

“Please take your time reading this. If you can’t finish reading it in one hour, you can extend your reading time to two hours. After two hours, you’re required to take the test.” The moderator says and goes back to his table, preparing thick sheets of examination papers.

Baekhyun opens up the booklet and sees the contents. It has a list of all the kinks as well as the instructions in answering the test.

He sighs and starts reading.

\---------

Baekhyun finishes the book in about thirty minutes and all of them are just resting now, waiting for the time to take the test.

“Are you sure you’re all done reading the book? Do you want to take a second read or should we proceed with the examination?” The moderator asks and Baekhyun bites his lip, waiting for the others to answer.

“I’m done reading my booklet.”

“Me too…”

Baekhyun speaks softly, “I’m done too.”

“Alright, then I’ll be giving your tests. Please correctly fill out the form or else there will be discrepancies with your scores that could lead to potential problems. Tell me when you guys need more time in answering. Snacks and water are available on the side. You could get some but avoid dirtying the paper. Good luck.” The moderator says and gives all of them the examination paper.

“These are pens you will need in answering the forms, tell me when the ink is dry or something.” The moderator also hands out the colored pens.

**COMPATABILITY EXAMINATION (SUBMISSIVE)**

**NAME:**

**AGE:**

**ADDRESS:**

Baekhyun fills out the information correctly and even double-checked it.

**_INSTRUCTION:_ ** ****

**_Fill the circle using_ ** **_GREEN INK_ ** **_if you are_ ** **_WILLING_ ** **_to try it or_ ** **_GIVE IT_ ** **_to your Dom._ **

**_Fill the circle using_ ** **_RED INK_ ** **_if you are_ ** **_NOT WILLING_ ** **_to try it. Draw an_ ** **_EXCLAMATION POINT (!)_ ** **_if it is a_ ** **_HARD LIMIT._ ** ****

**_Fill the circle using_ ** **_ORANGE INK_ ** **_if you want the kink to be done_ ** **_WITH MODERATION._ **

**_Fill the circle using_ ** **_VIOLET INK_ ** **_if you are_ ** **_NOT SURE_ ** **_or you want to_ ** **_TRY IT WITH YOUR DOM_ ** **_. (Kinks with violet ink shall be discussed before any plays)._ **

Baekhyun reads the instruction a couple of times before opening the caps of his pens and putting them on the end of each pen. 

  * **Abrasion (cuts/scrapes) 🟠**



Baekhyun colors in the circle with orange ink.

  * **Acarophilia (scratches) 🟢**



Baekhyun bites his lip as he colors it with green ink.

  * **Anal Sex / Anal Penetration 🟢**



Well, where else is it supposed to go? Baekhyun fills it with green.

  * **Anal Toys Under Clothing 🟢**



Baekhyun uses his green pen.

  * **Barebacking** **(SUBS AND DOMS MUST PROVIDE TEST RESULTS) 🟢**



Baekhyun colors it with green again.

  * **Begging 🟢[GREEN]**


  * Bestiality 🔴[RED !]


  * Blindfolds🟢[GREEN]


  * Bondage 🟢[GREEN]


  * Branding 🔴[RED !]


  * Choking🟠[ORANGE]


  * Collaring🟢[GREEN]


  * Degradation 🟢[GREEN]


  * Dirty Talking 🟢[GREEN]


  * Figging 🔴[RED !]


  * Fighting/Wrestling 🟠[ORANGE]


  * Fire Play 🔴[RED !]


  * Fisting🟠 [ORANGE]


  * Frotting 🟢[GREEN]



He continues answering the test until a lot of time passes by. He even asks for a ten-minute extension to review everything that’s on the papers and then submit it to the moderator.

Right after the test, they were asked to sign something, saying that they’ve already taken the test this year and that they won’t be able to take it again until the following year. Baekhyun goes out of the testing area and then waits for Kyungsoo to text him.

_ “I’m in the car already.” _

Baekhyun immediately goes to the car and sees Kyungsoo waiting for him. He goes inside the car and then puts on his seatbelt. 

“How was it?”

“It’s good, I just had a ten-minute extension so I could go over the entirety.”

“Cool, where do you want to eat lunch?”

\--------

Chanyeol opens up his computer and starts his day by answering his emails. He has a lot of meetings later so he’s taking his time answering the emails, it’s basically the only break he’ll get for this day.

His door opens and Sehun comes in with his sub. Chanyeol only allows the sub to come to work because he is scared to be alone and as a responsible dom, Sehun cannot leave him alone. 

“Good morning, sir.” The sub bows in front of him and Chanyeol gives a short smile. 

“Good morning, Jongdae. Did you and your dom eat breakfast?” 

“Yes. We did! It’s fun because he took me outside for breakfast, we had pancakes and milk.” Jongdae answers, jumping on his feet once, the bell on his collar making a small sound. 

“That sounds great,” Chanyeol says. 

“It was, sir. C-Can I go take my seat now?” 

“Of course.” Chanyeol answers and watches as the sub walks to the couch and promptly takes a seat. Sehun walks to Chanyeol and puts down a folder in front of him. 

“We have a lot of meetings today, hope you had your coffee.” The man says and Chanyeol shrugs. “I know we do. By the way, Jongdae’s attitude and manners have improved. I’m glad you’re disciplining him well.” The Dom says and grabs the folder. 

“I have to, it’s my job. Besides, he’s only rude at first to the people he doesn’t know, hence why he was rude to you. But now he knows his manners and can be left alone most of the time. Only a few hours though.” Sehun says and Chanyeol nods, understanding. Some Subs have strong separation anxiety and don’t like it when their Doms are away.

Sehun and Jongdae have it with each other because they’re each other’s first and Sehun got a really high score on the test, telling that he’s very compatible with Jongdae.

“You took the test last week?”

“I did. I’m not hoping to get a sub though. I am simply doing the protocol. I might get a score, 50 - maybe. Higher than that? No.”

“You’re always so pessimistic.” 

“I’ve been taking the test for five years straight and the highest score I can get is 50, which makes me an uneligible dom for any sub. I am not compatible with any subs and that’s it.” 

Their conversation is interrupted by a knock and Chanyeol sees his secretary. “What can I do for you, Ms. Choi?”

“Sir, you have a mail.” 

“A mail? Didn’t I tell you before that if it’s not email, then we probably don’t need it? Just throw it away, Ms. Cho-”

“Sir, it’s very important. It’s your test result from the compatibility examination… I also received a call from the test center saying that you have to read it.” 

Sehun looks at him, “Maybe you finally got a sub? Go check it.” Sehun says and Ms. Choi walks to them and puts the big envelope in front of Chanyeol. 

She bows and leaves the room. “Jongdae, can you please step out for a moment? Go to my office and take a seat there.”

“Yes, master.” Jongdae says and bows again before leaving. 

He really improved a lot. 

“I’m not gonna open that.” Chanyeol says and Sehun opens it by himself, making the other Dom roll his eyes.

“H-Holy fuck…”

“What? What?” Chanyeol stands up from his seat and tries peering on the test but Sehun moves away. Chanyeol gets angry and pulls Sehun by his shirt, effectively untucking it from the man’s pants. 

“100? Chanyeol, you got a one-hundred. You got a sub.”

Chanyeol blinks and grabs the envelope from Sehun. He pulls out everything from the envelope and sees the letter from the testing center.

_ Congratulations, Mr. Park. _

_ After years of searching for a sub, we found one for you, namely Byun Baekhyun. His information and background, as well as a copy of his examination, is attached to this letter. We are surprised to see you get a perfect score, simply saying that the two of you are a perfect match. Please set up a meeting with him immediately and make sure that it is under our security. This is to ensure that everything from the examination will be discussed by both parties. Again, congratulations!  _

Chanyeol puts down the letter and sees the result of their examination and it really is a hundred score. 

He puts it down and sees the background of his new sub. Byun Baekhyun, 25 years old, lives in Bucheon-

“He’s pretty.” Chanyeol comments and Sehun hums. “I can see that… Oh, you got yourself a perfect A student. Must be why you two have been matched, you’re a straight-A student back then too.” Sehun jokes. He’s really happy for Chanyeol because he knows that the dom just wanted a company but he’s never eligible for the subs… His taste is just too exquisite- as he would like to say it.

“What will you do next?”

“I have to meet him as soon as possible.”


End file.
